GARDEN : Wing I : The Crystallia Door
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: Gaea. Aikachi. Rerezja. Draxia. Eden. Noire. Seis Reinos. Uma união. Uma história.
1. Almas em Distúrbio

--Gaea. Aikachi. Rerezja. Draxia. Eden. Noire. Seis Reinos. Uma união. Uma história.--

1 - Almas em Distúrbio

Liverpool, Inglaterra

1 Ano Atrás

--Nevava. Os alunos deixavam o Colégio St. Edward's, procurando se abrigarem da gélida precipitação. Entre eles, um casal se destacava na multidão, falando em tom elevado: Nikolas Aleph Reyeve, melhor aluno de matemática, e Yasmin Sunlip, uma das mais promissoras musicistas do Colégio.--

Nikolas: Neve...

Yasmin: É. Muita neve hoje...

Nikolas: Tecnicamente, não deveria estar chovendo tanto assim.

Yasmin: ...Você é tão chato quando fala assim.

Nikolas: Você é tão...sem graça!

--Nikolas riu, Yasmin permanecia séria. Em silêncio caminharam até as proximidades de Melwood, West Derby, no norte da cidade.--

Nikolas: Entramos de férias.

Yasmin: ...É.

Nikolas: ...Qual o problema?

Yasmin: Nada.

Nikolas: ...Tem algo te perturbando.

Yasmin: ...Não tem.

Nikolas: ...Se você insiste.

Yasmin: Para de ser chato...

Nikolas: ...Que foi..? Eu estou preocupado com você!

Yasmin: Então não fique.

Nikolas: ...Yasmin, o que há de errado com você!??

Yasmin: ...QUER MESMO SABER?

Nikolas: Sim, eu quero! Eu sou seu namorado, ou o quê???

Yasmin: ...VOCÊ É MEU PROBLEMA! PARA DE ME PERTURBAR!!!

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: ...Para de ser tão idiota... Sua vida é muito chata...

Nikolas: Você é minha vida...

Yasmin: Acorda garoto, sua vida são seus livros.

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: ...Você é inútil, insuportável, chato, ridículo!! Infantil nojento!!!

Nikolas: Yas...

Yasmin: Cala a boca! Me deixa em paz!!!

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: E VÊ SE MORRE!!!

--Yasmin empurrou Nikolas, correndo para sua casa. O garoto lentamente se levantou, andando sem saber para onde ia... A noite lentamente caiu. Em sua cama, Nikolas atendeu o telefone que tocava. Minutos depois, ele se encontrava na escola...--

Nikolas: ...Yasmin...

Yasmin: Eu te chamei aqui.

Nikolas: Eu sei.

Yasmin: ...Não pensei que vinha.

Nikolas: ...Ou não queria que eu viesse?

Yasmin: ...Eu te chamei aqui, eu queria que viesse!

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: ...Que é?

--Nikolas encostou-se em uma árvore próxima. Seus olhos fitavam a Lua.--

Yasmin: ...Nikk?

Nikolas: ...Fala...

Yasmin: ...Você está bem?

Nikolas: ...Vou ficar um dia...

Yasmin: Reyeve.

Nikolas: Fala...

Yasmin: ...Desculpe.

Nikolas: ...Pelo quê?

Yasmin: Por ter dito todas aquelas coisas.

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: Não quero que morra. Apenas... Apenas não te amo mais.

Nikolas: Qual a diferença? Eu morro sem você.

Yasmin: ...Não seja dramático!!!!

Nikolas: Não estou sendo dramático!!!

--Yasmin puxou Nikolas pelo braço, beijando-o furiosamente. Ambos sangraram.--

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: ...Considere isso meu beijo de despedida...

Nikolas: ...Arrancando...meu sangue?

Yasmin: ...Não foi por querer..

Nikolas: ...Bem... Tá...

Yasmin: Não espero que seja meu amigo.

Nikolas: É mesmo difícil esperar isso.

Yasmin: Eu sei!!

Nikolas: ...Qual o real motivo?

Yasmin: ...Você é uma pedra...

Nikolas: ...Qual o nome?

--Nikolas limpou os lábios de Yasmin, ainda cobertos de sangue. A garota sorriu levemente ao toque dele.--

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: ...Nome de quem...?

Nikolas: ...Da pessoa de quem você gosta.

Yasmin: ...Reyeve...

Nikolas: ...

--Yasmin repetiu o gesto do garoto, limpando os lábios dele.--

Yasmin: ...Não gosto de ninguém... Mas também não odeio...

Nikolas: ...É...?

Yasmin: ...Me odeia?

Nikolas: ...Deveria?

Yasmin: ...Apenas não servimos um para o outro...

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: Será doloroso para mim também. Mas por favor, não quero mais...

Nikolas: Tudo bem.

--O brilho da Lua iluminava os dois entre as árvores. Suas sombras dançavam conforme as folhas balançavam com o vento.--

Nikolas: ...Não será um adeus, será?

Yasmin: ...Apenas o futuro dirá, Re...Nikolas.

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: Ambos devem ser felizes. Portanto, siga sua vida... Entendeu?

Nikolas: ...Pare de agir como se fosse...experiente...

Yasmin: ...

Nikolas: Você tem apenas 13 anos.

Yasmin: ...Você também.

Nikolas: ...Eu não estou... Agindo como se tivesse 18...

Yasmin: ...Assim você não chega a lugar nenhum. Seu velhote...

Nikolas: ...

Yasmin: ...Vai por mim... Você sabe ser a melhor pessoa do mundo...

Nikolas: ...Estou vendo.

Yasmin: ...Já disse... Você tem que viver... Eu não gosto mais de você como antes.

--Yasmin afastou-se de costas. Nikolas a acompanhou com o olhar.--

Yasmin: ...Um dia nos veremos de novo, velho colega.

Nikolas: ...É...

Yasmin: ...Saiba que eu te amei de verdade... Se eu puder um dia te amar de novo...em outras circunstâncias...seria uma honra...e um prazer...

Nikolas: ...

--Yasmin sumiu na escuridão. Nikolas não tentou seguí-la. Apenas o tempo diria se ela tinha razão...--


	2. Winzarthe

2 - Winzarthe

--Seis meses haviam se passado. O mês era Julho. A lembrança daquele dia permanecia gravada na mente de Nikolas. Desde então ele e Yasmin não se encontraram mais. Ela se mudou de Merseyside, sem deixar a menor pista de sua atual localização. Ele, por sua vez, não a procurou.--

Nikolas: Bom dia mamãe.

--Ele se sentou à mesa, mas não obteve resposta. Sua mãe, Miellen Reyeve, não estava lá.--

Nikolas: ...Mãe?

--Nikolas se levantou, procurando por sua mãe. Ela estava sentada na escada, desligando o telefone.--

Miellen: ...Ahn? Ah, oi filho.

Nikolas: Algo errado?

Miellen: Não, não. Era apenas uma velha amiga.

Nikolas: ...Ah...sim.

Miellen: Yasmin está bem.

Nikolas: ...Quê?

--Nikolas sentiu seu coração parar, seu corpo se gelar instantaneamente. Aquele nome novamente em sua vida. Após perder o equilibrio, Nikolas conseguiu se apoiar na parede, antes de cair completamente no chão.--

Miellen: ...Filho!!! Que houve??

Nikolas: ...Nada...

Miellen: ...Pensei que queria saber como sua...como ela estava...

Nikolas: ...Não poderia me importar menos...

--Ele sabia que estava mentindo. O fato de não ter procurado por ela não significava que ele não a quisesse ainda. Nikolas apenas tentava afastá-la de sua vida o máximo possível. Mas não conseguiu.--

Nikolas: ...Pena que ela esteja viva...

Miellen: ...Não minta para si mesmo.

Nikolas: ...

Miellen: ...Nikolas, em seis meses você deixará o St. Edward's.

Nikolas: ...Vai me mandar pro interior? Para Shetland? Ou talvez para...

Miellen: Não diga besteiras. Eu apenas estou pensando no melhor para você!!!

Nikolas: ...Talvez seja bom me afastar de Liverpool por uns tempos mesmo.

Miellen: ...

Nikolas: Não estou falando de você, mamãe.

Miellen: Eu sei. Você quer se afastar do seu passado. Dela.

Nikolas: ...

Miellen: Você ainda é muito novo. Aproveite mais a vida.

Nikolas: Estou tentando mamãe...

--Nikolas sentou-se novamente à mesa. Ao olhar para dentro da xícara vazia, ele tornou a se lembrar de Yasmin. Mais três meses se passaram. As notas em St. Edward's continuavam as mesmas, e lentamente Nikolas começava a esquecer de Yasmin. Faziam nove meses desde que se afastaram, e apenas uma garota tentou se aproximar de Reyeve nesse tempo.--

Nikolas: ...Oi, Winzarthe.

Ruby: Me chame de Ruby, já disse.

Nikolas: ...Ruby. Sente.

--Estavam a sós na classe. Ela se sentou, praticamente sobre Reyeve. Ele se afastou lateralmente, olhando seriamente para a garota.--

Nikolas: Insiste em sentar em mim. Por quê?

Ruby: ...Desculpe, só queria agradar.

Nikolas: ...Por favor, quem iria ficar feliz com uma garota em cima??

Ruby: ...Um garoto normal.

Nikolas: Não sou um garoto normal.

--Ruby tentou desferir um tapa em Nikolas, mas este segurou sua mão antes.--

Nikolas: Ao mesmo tempo em que você não tem razões para me agredir.

Ruby: ...Você é idiota...

Nikolas: ...Obrigado.

Ruby: ...Nikolaaas...

Nikolas: Sim, Winzarthe?

Ruby: ...

Nikolas: Desejas o quê?

Ruby: Nikolas...!

Nikolas: ...Eu não leio mentes, Winzarthe.

Ruby: Talvez devesse!

Nikolas: Winzarthe, seria mais produtivo se...

Ruby: É RUBY!! Pare de me chamar de Winzarthe!!!

Nikolas: Winzarthe não é seu sobrenome? Então eu te chamarei assim.

Ruby: ...Mas...

Nikolas: Não me sinto confortável com você fazendo essas coisas. Que fique bem claro que não tenho interesse por sua pessoa.

Ruby: Eu posso ser tudo que a Yasmin nunca foi!!

Nikolas: ...Esse é seu problema.

Ruby: ...

Nikolas: Não tente me agradar sendo o que a Yasmin era ou deixava de ser. Sua falta de personalidade é inacreditável.

Ruby: Nikolas..

Nikolas: Winzarthe, você está sendo apenas uma coisa... Desprezível!

Ruby: Mas eu...

--Nikolas se levantou, recolheu seus livros. Ruby tentou impedí-lo, mas não conseguiu tocar sem seu corpo.--

Ruby: Espere...

Nikolas: ...Já chega, Winzarthe.

--Ele se retirou. A garota ainda tentou ir atrás dele, mas sem sucesso. Pela primeira vez, Reyeve havia fugido da escola. Yasmin assombrara seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Acelerando seus passos, Nikolas corria para casa, tentando retirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.--

Nikolas: ...Mãe!! Sem perguntas!!!

--Não houve resposta. Nikolas, intrigado, caminhou pela casa.--

Nikolas: Mãe?

--Novamente não havia resposta. A única coisa que ele ouviu foi um ruído metálico. Ao se virar para checar o que era, Nikolas se deparou com sua mãe.--

Nikolas: Mãe!!!

Miellen: ...O que faz em casa?

Nikolas: Sem perguntas.

Miellen: ...Ok, mas..

Nikolas: ...Mãe...

Miellen: Ok. Sem perguntas.

Nikolas: Qualquer coisa, estarei em meu quarto...

--Nikolas deu um leve beijo no rosto de sua mãe, subindo correndo para seu quarto. Trancada a porta, ele se sentou e socou a cama.--

Nikolas: ...Yasmin... Droga... Quanto mais eu penso que a esqueci, mas eu penso nela...

--Lentamente ele se deitou. Quantas vezes os dois haviam se deitado naquela cama? Ele havia perdido as contas. Os beijos, abraços e juras de amor repassavam na mente de Reyeve.--

Nikolas: Por que isso acontece comigo...?

--Subitamente o vento começou a soprar mais forte, obrigando-o a fechar as janelas.--

Nikolas: ...Mas que coisa...!

--Ao se virar, Nikolas percebeu uma coisa que não estava lá antes.--

Nikolas: Mas o quê...??

--Era um envelope branco. Estava sobre sua cama. E tinha seu nome escrito.--

Nikolas: ...De onde saiu isso??

--Nikolas abriu o envelope cuidadosamente, retirando o papel amarelado de seu interior.--

Nikolas: ..."GARDEN"?

--Seus olhos não conseguiam se afastar do papel. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que lia.--


End file.
